Fairy Tale
by crystalgardian
Summary: Sometime, Sometime that butler will doze off, or get careless, or get in an accident and he won't be outside my door, And then you and I shall get Ciel back.


I'm actually doing this for a thing at my kuro forum . Shhh

Naw, I actually had this Idea forever, I was just to lazy to write it, this is me getting off my butt.

So, i posted it for bb because people love me there and I felt like actually writing for once. I didn't transform it into the type I usually use for this site, too lazy, deal with it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ciel!" I squealed at a high pitch, and flung myself at the blue clad boy. He gripped me tightly to keep me from falling, but it wasn't Ciel, it was him. I hated him, he stole Ciel away from me and took his place, parading around with a cool arrogance like he owned it.

I stepped back, forcing a happy smile onto my face, and chatted about frilly dresses and the newest perfume.  
Ciel would have laughed, and said 'Lizzie, only girls are interested in those things silly! Stop talking and come play already.' But he just bore the idle prattle, fidgeting with his eye patch. His eye patch. Something that didn't belong to Ciel, something that marked him different from Ciel. I tried to see Ciel in his features, but the features, so familiar, were not Ciel's, they were his. Ciel seemed to being growing further every day.

"Ciel, let's have a party."

The words, seemingly inconsequential fell off my tongue with fake enthusiasm that I had worked hard to perfect. I couldn't mope all the time; mum and da would be suspicious. He looked shocked and annoyed at the prospect. Ciel would have leapt for joy and squealed happily. Not for the first time, I wished I could push this imposter off a cliff and somehow get Ciel back, but it didn't work that way, fairies didn't rip the work dress into shreds to make the ball gown.

I would bring him back. It was my job; I was going to marry Ciel after all, not him. So I smiled and ran past him into Ciel's house without waiting for his permission. I didn't need his permission anyway, he wasn't Ciel.

I decorated the mansion with the cutest plushest things I could find. Some of it was gaggable enough to make even me feel a little sick, but if it brought Ciel back it was worth it. But no, he walked in and seemed to nearly faint at the sight.

"Look Ciel, I made it all fancy for the party!"

In truth I was frustrated, why couldn't I get Ciel back? I was glad I had someone I could take it out on. The servant. He had come home with him, so obviously he held a part in him taking over Ciel's part. Albeit badly, but Ciel's role was not one you could play easily.

"Sebastian I almost forgot! I got something really cute for you to wear!"

In truth the pink tie with bows sewed onto it in every possible place looked horrible, but it made me feel better. I could tell when something irritated him now, his expression would stay gracious, but he had a tick in his left eyebrow. My very presence was quickly becoming one of his greatest irritations. At least I was accomplishing something, if not what I truly wanted to accomplish.

"Ciel dance with me!"

He walked stiffly forward and went through basic waltz steps with concentration on his feet, not me. Ciel would have disregarded formal dance and moved his body any way he wished, giggling "C'mon Lizzie! Join in!" But he was far too grand for any of that. I talked again, about old times when it was Ciel instead of him, and he shuts the door to those memories with a short almost cutting response. I try not to scream in frustration as the evening draws to a close and the servant leads me gently upstairs, into my night clothes, and finally attempts to tuck me in, fumbling with the sheets due to her huge glasses.

Another nightmare. I hate nightmares. I wish Ciel were here, he would hug me and tell me everything was all right. But he would just tell me to go back to bed if I went to him now. I grip the cool object, like I do every night when I sleep in the house where Ciel should be, but he stands instead. The same question again, Should I do it? Or not? I twist it in my hands, the moonlight glitters off of it like fairy dust.

I kiss it gently. It could be Ciel's salvation, it could set him free, but would I get to see him? I look at the object, thinking pondering. Then, as I have done many a night, I slip quietly from under the covers, gripping it tightly in my hand, and sneak to the door without even pulling on my night covers or slippers. Then, as has also happened many a night, I pause, and then freeze, hardly daring to breathe. A slight creak of a shoe as the butler patrols the dark halls, again.

It seems as though he never sleeps, no matter what time I slip out I always hear him. He is always right outside my door too. I shiver in the cold, and as his footsteps die away, I crawl back into the bed and under the covers, still warm with my residual heat. I look down at the glittering metal and sigh. Another night wasted, I will ender another day with him, when I could be sharing them with Ciel. My grip loosens and suddenly red blossoms across my palm. I hiss quietly and blindly make my way to the bathroom to wrap the accidental wound. I glare at the small silver dagger accusingly as it sits in a pool of moonlight and crimson liquid. So red, just like Ciel's heart.

I smile and let my fingers trail in the sticky liquid. "Hey, Ciel," I whisper, hoping that wherever he is, he can here me. "I love you, you know?" I paint a heart with it. "So much it hurts, so," I try to write my name along with Ciel's in the center, but my finger gets too close to one of the borders and it breaks and flows into the indent created by my finger."Why aren't you coming back to me?" I sigh as the confession seems to flutter away from me on the silky moonlit trail with gilded wings and pick up the dagger, cleaning it tenderly with a rag, and then swiping the evidence from the polished wood floor as well.

"Sometime," I whisper to the glimmering dagger that seems to be full of fairy lights, "Sometime that butler will doze off, or get careless, or get in an accident and he won't be outside my door," I giggle softly as the moon turns the crimson bleeding through my bandage an indigo color. "And then you and I shall get Ciel back."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Who could make Lizzy psycho? Well… darkwings actually did an excellent job XD


End file.
